ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: A Cold Welcome
Chapter 11 “A Cold Welcome.” Skull Knight - 4000 Kamon - 1500 “Draw,” Kamon slipped the next card into his hand. “Trap open, Call to Arms! Now by discarding one equip spell card from my hand I can Special Summon one level four or below warrior monster from my deck to the field. Marauding Captain (1200/400) appear!” The blue armored warrior appeared holding his large sword. “You cannot use its ability…” “Correct, but I can still normal summon. Come forward Luster Dragon (1900/1200)!” The saphire dragon appeared on his side of the field. “Kamon!” Dragen warned and Kamon looked at him. “You do know they are both to weak to use?” “Yes, but not for long,” Kamon opened the field spell card slot of his duel disk. “I activate the field spell Dragonrider Academy!” The scenery around them changed into a wooden place with many statues of dragons and warriors around an open training field. “Oh…” “Dragonrider Academy allows me to remove from play one Dragon or Warrior type monster from my hand from play per turn. In addition no damage can be dealt to me while I control no Dragonrider Fusion Monster,” Kamon explained and he looked around. “But I am not done. Monster Reincarnation activate!” “That way he can regain Goblin Attack Force!” Dragen was excited, because he now knew Kamon had a plan. “Dragen is correct,” Kamon inserted a card from his hand. “I discard one card to add Goblin Attack Force back to my hand. Return to me Goblin Attack Force!” “Haha,” Skull Knight smirked. “Not that it will do you any good. Your monster cannot destroy my Lycanthrope!” “Not yet,” Kamon agreed and he showed a card from his hand. “Spell card, Power Gift activate! Now I can discard one monster from my hand to the graveyard to increase my Luster Dragon’s power by its power. And I am sending my Goblin Attack Force(Luster Dragon ATK: 1900 -> 4200)! Now Luster Dragon, destroy his Lycanthrope!” “Don’t think so!” Skull Knight ordered and his face down card flipped up. “Soul Blockade! When a monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon 2 Soul Tokens (2x 800/500) to the field, but Battle Damage is lowered to zero!” “Your Lycanthrope is still gone.” Kamon looked at his opponent. “I end my turn now, which means my Luster Dragon is destroyed because of Power Gift.” “One less to deal with,” Skull Knight remarked and he pulled off the next card from his deck. “Tribute both Soul Tokens!” “What?!” Both entities made place for a new being. It was like Skull Knight a fiend covered with bones and had red eyes. It held a long bony staff and on its chest a bone like a cross was made. It had no mouth. “Skull Bishop (1500/2500) summon,” Skull Knight ordered. “When this card is succesfully Tribute Summoned, I can remove three Skull monsters from my deck from play to Special Summon them to the field during the next turn.” He removed three cards from his deck and looked at them. “Skull Knight #2.” ‘''Oh great, he has instant access to his monsters now.’ “Fusion Sage activate,” Skull Knight placed the spell card into his duel disk. “Now I add one Polymerization to my hand and shuffle my deck.” “Fusion?” Kamon wondered as he saw the card being added to his hand. ‘''Skull Knight decks only require Polymerization for Skull Knight.’ “Now by setting this card face down, I now order Skull Bishop to attack your Marauding Captain!” Skull Knight ordered and the Skull Bishop attacks the captain, slashing it apart one by one. Kamon - 1500 -> 1200 “End turn.” “Draw card…” “Activate face down card,” Skull Knight’s face down card flipped up. “Call Of The Haunted. I return my Lycanthrope (2400/1000) to the field!” The werewolf returned to his side of the field. “Activate continuous spell card Assault Robo Cannon!” A hangar appeared behind Kamon. A small automated cannon appeared. “Summon forth Assault Robo Token (600/0).” “Weak.” “Tribute Assault Robo Token! Summon Luster Dragon #2!” Kamon ordered as the cannon disappeared from the field and it was replaced by a large dragon, saphire. “Now I utilize my Dragonrider Academy’s effect. I remove Luster Dragon #2 from my side of the field from play by its effect!” “You remove your own monster from play?” “Yes,” Kamon agreed and he looked at his hand. “Assault Robo Cannon spell card creates a new token on my field when the first one is destroyed (600/0). I set this card and end my turn now.” “Draw card,” Skull Knight shifted his gaze from the drawn card to Skull Bishop. “Skull Bishop’s effect activates. My three Skull Knight #2 return to the field!” The fiendish knights returned to his side of the field (3x 1000/1200). “Okay…” “I use Skull Bishop’s second effect to tribute one of my Skull Knights to increase Skull Bishop’s power by 500 (ATK: 1500 -> 2000).” One of the three fiendish knights disappeared from the field and Kamon frowned. ‘''Powering up his Skull Bishop… and then this Polymerization card…''’ “And now by the power that has been given me by Fusion Sage, I use Polymerization to fuse the other two Skull Knight #2 to Fusion Summon Skull Warlock (2400/2000)!” Next to the bony Skull Bishop a second Skull monster appeared. It was similarly dressed toSkull Knight and Skull Bishop but held a large scythe in both hands. A skull was posted on top of the scythe and with a few red gems on the scythe’s blade itself. “Skull Warlock…” “Yes,” Skull Knight shifted his gaze towards the Assault Robo Token. “Skull Bishop destroy his Assault Robo Token!” Kamon held his arm in front of his face as his miniature cannon was destroyed and replaced by a second Token, however his life points did not Shift. “What? Why did your life points not Shift?” Skull Knight protested. “You should have lost.” “No, normally I should’ve,” Kamon acknowledged. “However when Dragonrider Academy has removed the first monster from play, no Battle Damage can be inflicted to either side while no Dragonrider monster exists on the field.” “Skull Warlock!” Skull Knight ordered and the second monster assaulted. “Destroy his second Assault Robo Token!” Another new cannon token appeared on his side of the field. “Skull Warlock gains the half of the attack power of the monster destroyed as long as it is not a Fiend monster,” Skull Knightexplained as Skull Warlock grows in power (ATK: 2400 -> 2700). “Great,” Kamon sighed. “I end my turn with a face down card.” ‘''An attack force of 4700, I have no monsters on the field, one of his monsters powering up every time he attacks a non Fiend type monster…''’ Kamon went through his hand and looked at each card individually. “Draw card!” Kamon removed a card from his hand. “I now activate Dragonrider Academy again and remove my Guardian of Order from play.” Kamon’s deck glowed as a card slipped out and into his hand. “However since I have fulfilled the requirements I can now Fusion Summon by returning the two removed monsters to my deck.” “What?!” “Alright!” Dragen enthusiastically smirked as he tried picking the locks on the cages while everyone was watching the duel. Dyllan and Illian were obsessed by the duel as well. “Dragonrider Academy allows me to access a special breed of dragons,” Kamon explained as a seal appeared in the ground. “Now come forth, Maga Dragonrider Vaince (2450/1300)!” A golden armored warrior was seated on an armored wyvern with various horns. “Aha…” “Now once per turn, by giving up Maga Dragonrider Vaince’s Battle Phase, I can destroy one monster on the field!” Kamon pointed at the Lycanthrope. “Begone foul creature!” The werewolf disappeared from the field again. Skull Knight - 4000 -> 3400 “Wait what?” “When Maga Dragonrider Vaince activates this effect you lose 100 life points times the level of the monster destroyed,” Kamon clarified the move. “You will pay for this.” “Next face down card activate,” Kamon taps a button. “Quick Summon. Summon forth Sun Breaker (1500/0)!” A silver armored warrior with a sun crest on the chest appeared. “Now I end my turn with one face down card.” “Draw card,” Skull Knight placed a card in his hand. “I equip Skull Warlock with my Undead Lineage. Now when Skull Warlock attacks, it increases its power by 500.” “Great,” Kamon sighed. “However when you activate a spell card, my Sun Breaker gains a Spell Counter increasing its power (ATK/DEF: 1500/0 -> 1700/200).” “Skull Warlock!” Skull Knight pointed at Sun Breaker. “Attack his Sun Breaker! Break his will!” Skull Warlock pushed his staff onto the warrior and the helmet broke and Sun Breaker blew up. “Haha!” “Law of the Breaker activate!” Kamon countered and his trap card flipped up. “When a Breaker monster is destroyed. The attack power of all your monsters is reduced to zero and battle damage is halved!” Kamon - 1200 -> 700 Skull Bishop (ATK: 2000 -> 0) and Skull Warlock (ATK: 3200 -> 0) dropped on one knee, due to the sudden power decrease andSkull Knight widened his eyes. “Law of the Breaker…” Skull Knight sought in his thoughts. ‘''How?’ “You are not getting rid of me that easy,” Kamon concluded and he looked at Skull Knight. “Now proceed with your turn.” “I end my turn now,” Skull Knight concluded his turn. “With a face down card.” Kamon - 700 Skull Knight - 3400 ----------------------- “Is the Dark Sorceress yet informed?” A Skull Knight #2 reported to a Dark Crusader, who patrolled around the cages where Lean, Rontaro, Sara and Jen were being held. As it happened, Lean scrolled over to the cage’s edge and listened in on the conversation being held between the two. “Is the Dark Sorceress informed of what?” the Dark Crusader inquired and the Skull Knight #2 gargled. “Of the incoming prisoners?” Skull Knight #2 continued and Dark Crusader pulled out a knife. “And the trouble that has risen with the transport?” “As far as she has to be concerned, General Skull Knight is taking care of it,” Dark Crusader bit to him and he raised his weapon. “I am higher in rank, I will decide who and what to tell to the Dark Sorceress.” “But…” “Now go,” Dark Crusader commanded and the Skull Knight #2 grunted and left. Dark Crusader walked away, shortly eyeing Lean and Rontaro, before disappearing from sight. Lean thought and turned to Rontaro. “There is trouble,” Lean spoke as he sat down next to Rontaro, who had taken his place against the wall again. “Something is troubling them.” “That is not unheard off,” Rontaro claimed. “You seem to know a lot about this dimension?” Lean started against Rontaro who looked at him. “Have you lived here since you were young?” “Youth,” Rontaro smirked as he thought about it. “My youth is one delicate situation I wish not to discuss. My youth is like something like ancient history. Yes, I have lived under the reign of the Dark King, and of the Ultimate Nightmare.” “Yeah, so you have told,” Lean sighed. “Did you lose dear ones in the reign of the Dark King?” “A lot,” Rontaro nodded and he picked a locket from his pockets. “They allowed me to keep this with me, because according to them it was a reminder for me to what happened back then. The Dark World Army was largely responsible for most of the deaths and disappearances of my dear ones.” “What happened?” “I wish not to speak about it,” Rontaro sighed and he turned his head away from Lean, revealing scars and cuts on the back of neck. Lean looked at them with awe as he attempted to get a closer look without Rontaro noticing. “I notice, Lean.” “How?” “A sixth sense,” Rontaro laughed. “Those scars and cuts are what remain of that painful time. Never again will I allow this dimension to live under such tyrannical reign as the Dark King back then.” “The Dark Sorceress seems to do a good job about it,” Lean sighed and Rontaro nodded. “Do you mean you are going to fight her too if necessary?” “Oh yes,” Rontaro nodded. “If necessary.” ------------------------ In the other cage Sara was sitting, her head between her knees, breathing slowly and she was thinking. She paid no attention to what happened around her, she did occassionally hear Jen or Lean calling her name. ‘''Where are we? Where are you Kamon?’ Sara sighed as she sat down against the wall, raising her head, watching the perimeter. ‘''We promised we’d always look out for each other. We promised we would be together.’ She heard some noise. She looked up and saw how Jen tried to attract her attention. She looked at Jen, who had a questioning look at her face and she decided to react on it. She crawled over to the adjecent cage. “How are you doing?” Jen asked Sara. “Did they hurt you much?” “Except for the duel, not really no,” Sara honestly claimed and Jen nodded. “Those guys are weird, and we still do not know why we are here.” “For some greater purpose,” Jen answered and she sat down against the bars of the cage. Sara did the same thing. They did not see each other but knew what they were into. “Wonder what this greater purpose is.” “I would rather not want to find out,” Sara bites her nails and Jen smirked. “We are in a different dimension then where we usually are that is for sure, so the possibilities become infinite. But why do they require us?” “It is time we find out,” Jen agreed and she looked in the direction of the temple. The Skull Knight who spoke with the Dark Crusader before, was patrolling the area. “We need to get to this Dark Sorceress.” “How?” “Either we escape,” Jen smirked and stood up. “Or we simply ask.” “You expect her to let us come to her?” “We can always try.” “But…” “Hey!” Jen shouted to the Skull Knight #2. He turned around but when he saw who shouted, paid no longer attention to them. “Hey you! Yeah, you! I am talking to you!” “Easy,” Sara whispered. “Easy now, do not get them to upset.” The Skull Knight #2 slowly walked over to them and he pulled his weapon from the sheeth. “What do you want, scum?” “We wish to speak to the Dark Sorceress immediately,” Jen told the Skull Knight #2 and she looked into the skull face of the Skull Knight. “We … we may have important information she wishes to know.” “Like the Dark Sorceress will speak to you,” Skull Knight #2 spoke and he laughed with hollow laughter. “She has no interest in the words of a maggot.” “Well these maggots may be able to prematurely warn her of an impending attack,” Jen spoke and Sara looked at her. “We are not alone here, after all you know.” “Get back maggot and shut it before I do it for you.” Skull Knight #2 left them and strolled back to the temple. Sara looked at Jen, who seemed confident in her words, while she left Sara, Rontaro and Lean speechless. Sara moved closer to Jen. “Uhm,” Sara whispered to Jen. “You do know that no such thing will happen.” “It will if that Skull Knight was right before and there is trouble with what happens.” “It is a dangerous gamble,” Sara looked down and she saw how Jen sat back against the wall again. “Not that someone is going to come here anytime soon.” ---------------------- Kamon - 700 Skull Knight - 3400 “Start turn,” Kamon shifted off the next card from his deck. “Activate Maga Dragonrider Vaince’s effect. I destroy one monster card on the field. Now you lose 100 life points per levelstar of the monster. I choose your Skull Bishop!” Skull Knight - 3400 -> 2700 “Now I summon forth my Blindstrike Swordsma (0/0)!” The companion of Kamon appeared on the field, his eyes closed while he was sitting on the ground. “Now once per turn, Blindstrike Swordsman gains 500 attack points (ATK: 0 -> 500).” “Wait,” Skull Knight protested. “That card must have been in the cards we grabbed from you!” “He stole your cards?” Illian asked and Dragen nodded. “Blindstrike Swordsman is one of the few cards I never hold in my deck unless I duel,” Kamon asserted. “He is my companion and friend. When your friends grabbed our decks…” “Wait… ''our decks?” “Yeah,” Dragen admitted. “He kinda stole most of mine as well.” “When your friends grabbed our decks,” Kamon continued, ignoring the remarks of Illian and Dragen. “They failed to notice, that I was wearing a pendant in the shape of a Duel Monsters card. Within this pendant are three cards, three cards I got from my older sister, three cards I treasure the most.” “Mega-Eternal-Seadragon is not your favorite card?” “Oh,” Kamon smirked. “It is, but they are my favorites. I carry around those three other cards as a promise to Merel, my older sister, and by time they became my Duel Spirits as well and friends.” “Never mind,” Skull Knight ordered. “Move on!” “Blindstrike Swordsman can attack you directly, but I am not going to do that … yet,” Kamon told him. “First I equip him with Enchanted Sword Nothung. If you would have Dragon type monsters, I can destroy and remove them, however you do not. Nevertheless my Blindstrike Swordsman gains 400 attack points (ATK: 500 -> 900). However I can do more. I furthermore equip him with Shining Heat Armor.” Blindstrike Swordsman gained a layer of flaming red armor over his usual light weight grey armor. His buster blade was surrounded by fire. “Blinstrike Swordsman gains another 300 attack points (ATK: 900 -> 1200), but also can attack twice during the Battle Phase!” “What?!” “Yes!” Dragen, Illian and Dyllan cheered. “Blindstrike Swordsman!” Kamon ordered as the warrior leaped and drove his buster sword into Skull Knight. Skull Knight was knocked back. Skull Knight - 2700 -> 1500 “And of course attack number two!” Kamon ordered as Blindstrike Swordsman turned around once more and hit Skull Knight full in the face. Skull Knight - 1500 -> 300 “Yes,” Dragen smirked. “He almost has him down to zero!” “Haha,” Skull Knight smirked and he held his stomach. “You think defeating me or being defeated will have no consequences? If you win, I will be done for. I will join the hell. If I win, judgment upon what will happen to you will either fall on me or the Dark Sorceress.” “He means…” “If I win, he will die,” Kamon concluded, squinching his eyes. “If I lose there is a big chance, I will die in this dimension.” “And therefore never be able to return to the Human Realm!” Skull Knight smirked. “But I will be glad when I am offered to Hell. Because He will reward me.” “Who is He?” “The very same being that has set the Dark World Army free again,” Skull Knight progressed and he looked at Kamon. “Do what you want. Millions will come after me. And hundreds will come after you to find you.” “I cannot take chances,” Kamon held his hand above the duel disc. “You can do that, but a truely honorable warrior knows not to fall in battle. When you give up this duel, you are doomed and deemed the same judgment if when you would lose the duel.” “I never said I would give up,” Kamon looked at Blindstrike Swordsman, whose stats dropped (ATK: 1200 -> 700). “Normally Blindstrike Swordsman’s power would be reduced to zero, however due to his equip cards, he still has fight left.” “Do you?” “Yes I do,” Kamon inserted a card into his duel disk. “I set this and end my turn.” “Draw,” Skull Knight shifted of the next card from his deck and placed it in his hand, carefully eyeing every single card in his hand. “Monster Reborn activate. Return to me Skull Bishop (1500/2500)!” The bony spellcaster fiend returned to the field, holding out his staff and Skull Knight’s deck glowed. Three cards flipped out of Skull Knight’s deck. He turned them around revealing three Skull Servant. ‘''Why would he reveal them to me?’ “You know what will come next turn,” Skull Knight laughed and drew a card from his hand, his yellow eyes going from the card to Kamon. “This next turn will decide all for you! Skull Bishop attack his Blindstrike Swordsman!” “Negate Attack activate!” Kamon countered and his trap card opened, revealing the dangerous shield that was a trap to many. “This ends your battle phase directly!” “Never mind then,” Skull Knight asserted as he places his card back in his hand. Blood was dripping from the tips of his fingers. “You will run out of options sooner or later to counter me. And you only have 700 life points left. This duel will be over soon.” “Sooner then you think,” Kamon asserted as he pointed to his Maga Dragonrider Vaince. “You forget about this guy?” “No,” Skull Knight smirked. “Why should I? I now use the effect of Mischief of the Time Goddess, moving my turn one up, ignoring your turn!” “Excuse me?” “Now Skull Bishop’s effect activates, reviving the three Skull Servants I send to the graveyard Last Turn!” Skull Knight pointed as three bony figures appeared, only dressed in a purple cloak and the rest was a simple corpse (3x 300/200). “I tribute two of them to increase the power of my Skull Bishop by 1000 points (ATK: 1500 -> 2500)!” “Excuse me?” Kamon had counted on much but not this. “Skull Bishop!” Skull Knight ordered and pointed to the Maga Dragonrider. “His stay here has ended! Finish him off!” Skull Bishop flew forward as he fired a beam of energy at the dragon rider. Kamon - 700 -> 650 “Now after my battle phase I activate the spell card Ectoplasmer. Once per End Phase, each player can tribute one monster and deal damage equal to the monster tributed attack power. Begone Skull Servant! I am in no need of your services!” Kamon - 650 -> 400 “I end my turn with a face down card,” Skull Knight concluded his turn. “Final turn,” Kamon ferociously picked the next card from his deck and shook his head. ‘''Just to be sure, I have to use Dragonrider Academy’s effect again. But I can prevent Blindstrike’s destruction with this card.’ He inserted a card and the spell card appeared on the field. “Arms Armor?” Dragen noticed the art on the card. “I know that card. She gave it to you…” “Yes,” Kamon nodded and he looked at the card. “When Arms Armor is activated and a monster with Equip Spell Cards exists on the field, it targets that monster specifically. With Arms Armor on the field I have two chances of beating your tactics against my Blindstrike Swordsman.” “How?” “What would be the fun in telling you that?” Kamon smirked. “As it happens, Blindstrike Swordsman gains 500 attack points because of the next turn (ATK: 700 -> 1200). And by Shining Heat Armor’s effect I can attack twice. And even if you manage to negate the attacks, you have set a trap of yourself, Ectoplasmer. Even with half of the power of Blindstrike Swordsman, I can deal enough damage to destroy you.” ‘''He is right,’ Skull Knight realized. ‘''My face down card is Mystical Space Typhoon. Even if I choose to destroy Shining Heat Armor, he destroys me with Ectoplasmer. And if I do it the other way, he beats me with Shining Heat Armor.’ “I can see what you are thinking,” Kamon smirked and he looked at Skull Knight. “I hope this hell is not as bad for you as you say it is.” “Haha,” Skull Knight smirked and he looked at his Skull Bishop. “Blindstrike Swordsman attack him directly!” Kamon ordered waiting for the winning signal. “Spell card activate,” Skull Knight activated his face down card. “Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy my Ectoplasmer!” “I thought so,” Kamon smirked. “But Blindstrike’s attack goes through!” “I …” Skull Knight reacted slowly, his eyes glowing, his skull covered head breaking apart. “I … I …” “This duel is over.” “Not yet,” Skull Knight returned as he accepted the blast and an upper part of his skull broke, revealing the black skin and the brain below it. “Not yet.” Skull Knight - 300 -> 150 “What did you do?!” “Did he cheat?” Dragen inquired. They all looked at the monster duelist. The eyes of the monster duelist turned from yellow to red. On his head the <0>-symbol appeared. “Kamon McFlinn,” the now maddening Skull Knight spoke directly to Kamon. “This is my power. Skull King (0/0) appear!” A new being appeared on the field. It looked like Skull Knight. Skull Knight raised his hands into the air, the <0>-symbol glowing, the very same symbol that had appeared in the tube. Skull Knight became stardust flowing into the newly summoned monster who only became bigger in stature. “I am king now,” Skull Knight spoke as he licked his sword he was holding. “Skull King’s effect. It gains attack power equal to my life point score (ATK: 0 -> 150). Plus when Skull King attacks or is attacked by a monster with more then 1000 points then Skull King, its power is lowered to zero!” “Oh great,” Kamon sighed and he looked at the maddening Skull King, who now too was equipped with the duel disk Skull Knightwas holding previously. “Come on Kamon!” Illian and Dyllan cheered him on. “Don’t give up now!” “Dragen,” Kamon warned Dragen. “When the time is right break those cages by force if you must. Take Dyllan and Illian away from this place.” “Yeah,” Dragen nodded. “I am sure you will be able to handle yourself?” “We’ll see won’t we?” “Okay.” “I end my turn now,” Kamon lowered his duel disk. “Go.” “Draw card,” Skull King shifted off his look from the drawn card. “My power is absolute! No-one can stop me! I will attack your brave warrior and finish this once and for all! Skull King’s effect activates! When attacking a monster with more then 1000 attack power then Skull King, its power is reduced to zero! Blindstrike Swordsman begone!” “Arms Armor activates,” Kamon retaliated. “By removing Shining Heat Armor from play, the attack is negated!” “But battle damage is still done!” Kamon - 400 -> 250 “But next turn you are done.” “Wouldn’t count on it,” Skull Knight smirks. “Next turn like this turn will once again reduce your swordman’s power to zero. And once again will you lose life points. And once again will you be one step closer to His judgment.” “Who is He?” “You are to low in rank and to less interested in power to know,” Skull King retorted. “He has given me power. I, Skull King, am His eternal servant. I will serve Him forever.” “Good job,” Kamon sarcastically replied. “One way or another,” Skull King pointed at his head. “You will be judged by Him.” “Sounds like some kind of god,” Dragen laughed and he looked at the others. “Not funny?” “Not god,” Skull King claimed. “He is much more and once He returns to His strongest power, He is it!” “Power corrupts!” Kamon retaliated. “It corrupted you, it corrupts so many, even us humans.” “But we have learned to accept the corruption, humans fight it,” Skull King countered and he looked at his duel disk. “I know this to be my final move. I end it.” “Final turn!” Kamon draws the next card. He seemed more furious then before. “I will show you, humans are not all corrupted. Trap Booster activate! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can immediately activate a trap card. Skill Drain!” “What?!” “This is our true power! A way to get out always,” Kamon saw the trap card appear. “All special powers of our monsters are knocked out, but that does not mean this battle is not finished. I have one last stand left.” “Enchanted Sword Nothung,” Skull King and the others realized. “Blindstrike Swordsman is still powered up by it (400/0),” Kamon returned to his calm state. “Blindstrike Swordsman finish him off! Oblitherate Skull King!” The grey swordsman jumped up and Kamon followed his swordsman’s steps as he took on Skull King in a direct attack. It destroyed the monster and the real Skull Knight fell back on the ground, his bone armor cracked everywhere. Kamon - 250 Skull Knight - 150 -> 0 Kamon deactivated his duel disk as most of the troop around them started closing in on them. Dragen at that moment removed three cards from his deck and three heavily armored warriors appeared on the field. “Go!” Dragen ordered as he pointed at the cages. The golden-red armored warrior threw a ball of fire at them and Dyllan and Illian stepped back as the cages melted. The second blue armored warrior formed a beam of water from his hands and let the fire go out. The third was able to pull the two young men from the cages. “Dragen, take them and go!” Kamon shouted as the troop closed in on them. He hurried over to Skull Knight who was barely alive. “Tell me! Where is my friend?!” “They are held …” Skull Knight spoke as he coughed and was surrounded by a golden aura. “They are held in the Prison.” “They?” Kamon asked. “Who are they?” “Everybody…” With this final word, Skull Knight disappeared in millions of light particles, creating a small diversion, allowing Kamon to make a run for the nearby boulders where Dragen, Illian and Dyllan had disappeared behind. Kamon quickly caught up with them, going into the nearby forest where the trees were still young and green. “What was that all about?” Dragen asked while he supported Illian and Dyllan who was able to walk, grabbed Kamon’s shoulder. “Sara is here somewhere,” Kamon spoke quickly when they ran through the forest or tried at least. “Somewhere called the Prison.” “Well that does not sound good,” Dragen honestly answered and Kamon nodded. “That does not sound like an inviting place at all.” “No.” “So what are we going to do?” Illian asked Kamon and they stopped for a moment. “We are going to break her out of it.” ---------------------- “You wanted to speak to me?” Sara and Jen looked up and saw how the Dark Sorceress had approached their cages. Pamadala was wearing the dark purple robes with golden accents like before and was supported by a green-purple staff. “Yes,” Jen informed her. “Yes, we do.” “What information do you have that can possibly of value to me?” “We do not speak through the cages,” Sara intervened and Pamadala turned her attention to her. “We will speak to you, but not in these cages.” “And why would we release you?” “Because we know who is going to attack you and how soon,” Jen continued for Sara. “We have known all along who is going to attack you soon.” Pamadala eyed both of them and then nodded to the Skull Knight #2 who was standing next to her. The Skull Knight #2 touched the bars of the cages and the cages disappeared, allowing Sara and Jen to step outside. “You will come with me,” Pamadala turned around and Lean and Rontaro looked at them. “Bring them to the Judgment Chamber where I will speak to them myself.” “Yes milady,” Skull Knight #2 bows and he and two more Skull Knight #2 took them inside the large building where Pamadala came from before. As Jen and Sara were taken into the temple, Lean and Rontaro eyed them. “I sure hope they know what they are doing,” Lean issued his worries to Rontaro, who in turn nodded. “I know Jen to be capable of such things, but I do not know Sara.” “I am sure they will be fine. They haven’t kept us this long here to just dispose of us,” Rontaro spoke as he looked around. “Besides, they gave us a chance to think of a plan.” “A plan?” “You want to escape here or not?” Rontaro asked him and Lean nodded. “Good. Then there is work to do.” --------------------- In the lab of Kozaky and Magical Scientist, both were working on various computer screens. Kozaky seemed to be pounding away on buttons, while Magical Scientist was more working on various formulas and stuff. The large tube in the middle had the liquid entity in it. However it was moving around quickly. It had various eye-like features now spinning around and eyeing Magical Scientist and Kozaky one by one. My General has lost. The voice seem to come from nowhere, but still very clear and calm. “Yes,” Kozaky turned to the tube where one of the eye-like features turned into a glowing eye ball with a green pupil in it. “Yes, hahahaha. Yes, Skull Knight has done his job.” My power has manifested in this dimension now. The eye rotated quickly as dark mist started appearing in the other tubes around the central tube. Kozaky, it is time. “You have chosen your first one, oh great Nameless One?” Kozaky asked the question and both he and Magical Scientist looked at the eye ball. “Who will it be?” Him. The eye rotated, but stopped at Magical Scientist. Kozaky’s devilish mouth turned into a wide smile as he approached Magical Scientist. He pushed a few buttons on a control panel and metal gear grabbed the scientist, holding him in its place. You have served your purpose well, but there is better use for you now. The closing stops of the tubes surrounding the large central tube erupted and flew of the tubes, allowing dark mist to flow through the room. “Nameless One!” Magical Scientist protested. “I can be of use for you! Please! Take him, not me!” He is of more use to me! The eye spread out and a shockwave shattered two tubes near the central tubes, making them explode. The shockwave hit theMagical Scientist, knocking him on the ground and first dark aura enveloped him. “Please no… do not do this!” The dark aura turned into golden aura and the Magical Scientist shattered into millions of light particles, transforming into a single duel monsters card of Magical Scientist, a level one monster. The duel monsters card was picked up by the dark mist and shattered into the dark mist. The eye in the central tube slowly turned into the color of the Magical Scientist’s eye and then back into the green pupil and eye the eye ball had before. Power … Another shockwave erupted, but this one shattered only a few other tubes, while the dark mist disappeared again. The eye blink asKozaky hid behind the counter. Another shockwave erupted, throwing over chairs and tables. POWER!!! To be continued… RANDOM DARK DUELIST TRIVIA: The Dragonrider thing was an old idea of mine that would involve a new type of monsters, the Dragonriders, however as I figured that would be rather silly, I changed it into the current concept. On another note on Kamon’s deck, I may decide to throw out the entire Breaker cards from his deck in Season 2, concentrating only on his Dragons and Warriors. And I have quite a few other cards to show during the rest of Season 1 and the upcoming Season 2. I will probably update the CAC thread tomorrow as it is much to late now and I am not really in the mood for it anymore. See you for Chapter 12!